The increasing number of hand-held communicating devices has made clear the need to provide wireless connectivity. Therefore standards are developed to define communication over Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) and Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPAN).
The Infrared Data Association (IrDA) defines standards for short-range infrared wireless communications. The IrDA has defined several data protocols among which are the IrMC (IR Mobile Communications protocol) and the IrOBEX (Object Exchange Protocol). The IrMC specification, “Specification for IR Mobile Communications”, Version 1.1, March 1999, defines the rules for utilization of IR in wireless communications equipment e.g. mobile handsets, PCs, notebooks, PDAS, cellular phones. On pp. 73-81, the IrMC specification specifically enables objects exchange between a variety of applications and, for example, enables the exchange of text messages defined as vMessages between messaging applications. The IrOBEX specification “IR Object Exchange protocol”, Version 1.2, March 1999, defines the exchange of data objects, such as the vMessages defined in the IrMC specification, from one device to another. On pp. 68-70, the IrOBEX specification defines profiles of data objects and particularly vMessages. The OBEX protocol may also be utilized by the Bluetooth technology enabling the possibility to use either the Bluetooth radio technology or the IrDA IR-technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,629 relates to inter-network message communication. This document discloses functionality in a message center of a cellular telecommunications network for performing inter-network message communication. With respect to an SMS message originated from a mobile station, the message center analyzes the received message to identify both a designated message delivery network and a destination address on that designated network for message delivery. The message is then re-formatted for transmission on the designated network, and forwarded in the proper format to the identified destination address via the designated network. With respect to a message originated on a network other than the cellular network, the message center analyzes the received message to identify a subscriber mobile station destination on the cellular network for message delivery. The received message is then re-formatted for transmission on the cellular network, and forwarded in the SMS message format to the identified subscriber mobile station via the cellular network.